Megaman Starforce: New Beginnings
by EspadaSP
Summary: Geo and Sonia both love each other, but neither one of them will admit it. Will these two lovers ever get the chance to be together? This is my first GxS FanFic.
1. Introduction

**Megaman Starforce: New Beginnings**

On a day in the year 220X, a boy was sitting in his seat at school. The boy had brown spiky hair, a red shirt, and blue shorts. He also had a strange-looking necklace around his neck and a pair of green goggles over his head.

The boy's name was Geo Stelar, aka Megaman. It had been about a year ago that Megaman destroyed the Meteor G Server, saving the world yet again for the third time. He is now in the sixth grade.

As the class went on, Geo found that he couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. He wasn't thinking about school at all. All he could think about was something, or someone.

"Hey Geo, snap out of it" Geo was suddenly pulled back to earth from the sound that was coming out of his Hunter-VG.

"Hey Mega, what was that for?" Geo said as he looked at his Hunter-VG. Inside there was a strange looking creature. It had blue armor and his body looked liked it was made out of some kind of waves.

The creature's name was Omega-Xis, also known as Mega. He is a being from the Planet AM. He has the power to merge with Geo to form the almighty hero, Megaman.

"Hey kid, it's not my fault that you're out of it," Omega-Xis said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry Mega, I know it wasn't your fault"

"What's the matter with you? During these past two months all you do in class is sit there daydreaming in your little fantasy world."

"It's nothing. I just have something on my mind"

"Could this have anything to do with that Sonia girl?"

"W-W-What? Of course this has nothing to do with her? Why would you think this has something to do with her?" Geo said panicked, his face turning a dark red.

"You don't have to get so uptight about it. Sheesh, this is what I get for trying to be helpful," Mega said with an even more annoyed tone, "just don't be all daydreamy when we go bust some viruses later."

"Fine, just don't bother me for the rest of class," said Geo, now calmed down.

In another part of the class sat a girl. She had purple hair, a pink hoodie, and green shorts. Her name was Sonia Strumm. Sonia used to been a teen pop idol, but recently she retired, saying that she was fed up with the celebrity life and wanted to live a normal, peaceful life. However, the actually reason that the idol retired was so she could spend more time with a certain someone.

"Hey Sonia, are you alright?" said a voice coming from her Hunter-VG.

"I'm fine Lyra, I just need so time to think." Sonia said to the Hunter-VG.

Inside the Hunter was a creature that looked similar to a harp. It had two flames on the top, a heart shape pin on the side, two eyes, a mouth, and two arms coming out of it. The harp's name was Lyra. She is similar to Omega-Xis. She is an EM being from the Planet FM. She was sent here to destroy Earth, but after meeting Sonia, she joined Megaman to protect it. She can merge, aka Wave Change, with Sonia to form Harp Note.

"Are you still thinking about Geo? If you want to ask him out, I say go for it girl," Lyra said with a reassuring tone.

"I want to ask him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me that I feel about him? I don't want to ruin our friendship," Sonia said depressed.

"You never know until you try."

"Thanks Lyra, but I need some time alone to think about it."

"If that is what you want, I'm fine with that. Just try not to drag this out for much longer. I hate seeing you this way."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," said Sonia as she started to drift off again.


	2. Trouble with Viruses

_Afterschool…_

"Yo kid, class is over," Mega said.

"Huh…really? That was sure fast," said Geo

"It may have been fast for you since your daydreaming all the time, but it was as boring as hell for me," Mega mumbled.

"What was that Mega?"

"Nothing, can we just go bust some viruses now?"

"If it can keep your mouth shut then fine," Geo said as he walked out the door of the school.

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!"

Geo was then engulfed in green flames as Mega merged with him, becoming the hero known to everyone as Megaman.

"Okay let's go," said Geo

"Hehe. Those viruses won't know what him them," Mega said happily as Megaman went onto the Wave Road.

_Meanwhile…_

"Sonia, Sonia…" Lyra said trying to get her attention, "class is over."

"What, really? I seemed that class has just started," Sonia said, finally out of her daze.

"That was because you were daydreaming about Geo. You should really ask him once and a while."

"I will, Lyra, just not now. By the way, where is Geo?"

"I saw him getting pulled away by that brute Omega-Xis to go bust some viruses. That guy will never change."

"If that's the case, you wanna go join them?"

"If that will make you happy, I'll be glad to go. Even if it means I'll have to be around that savage mutt."

"Thanks Lyra, you're the best!" Sonia said as she walked out of the building.

"EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm, On Air!"

With that Sonia was wrapped around by pink ribbons which transformed her into Harp Note.

"Okay Lyra, let's find Geo" Harp Note said as she went on the Wave Road

_On another part of the Wave Road…_

"Mega Buster!" Megaman yelled as he killed virus after virus with his Mega Buster.

"The viruses today are extremely feisty. But that means this will be even more fun!" Mega said with joy.

"I don't care how much fun you're having. It's getting late and I want to get home soon before it gets dark." said Megaman.

"Fine, fine. Just five more minutes."

Megaman continued destroying the viruses for the next five minutes. He was starting the get tired after the hour long busting session. He was about to leave when everything suddenly went black.

"W-What? Who are you?" Megaman said, getting ready to fight the ambusher.

"Guess who?" said a playful voice.

"Ummm…..is it Sonia?" he said as he started to loosen up.

"Got it right in one. You oughta be more of a tease"

"Yeah, I remember that for next time…"Megaman said as his face started to turn red. Then he noticed something.

"Hey Sonia, why are you here anyways?"

This question surprised Harp Note, as her face started to turn as red as Megaman's.

"Well, you see, I was…..uhhh…I knew you were fighting viruses and I thought you might need some help." Harp Note said nervously.

"Why would you do that? If I could beat Andromeda, Ra Mu, and the Crimson Dragon, why would you think that I would help with some little viruses?" said Megaman confused.

"Well you see…."

As she was coming up with something, a virus suddenly came up behind her. She didn't notice though as she was still coming up with an excuse. It came up silently so neither of the two noticed. Then all of a sudden, it leaped and was going to strike Harp Note.

"Sonia, look out!" Megaman yelled.

If he wasn't worn out from fighting all the viruses, and if Harp Note wasn't too preoccupied with coming up with an excuse, the virus would be dead faster than you can say "Ahh!" That was exactly what Harp Note said as the virus came at her because she wasn't battle-ready. The virus hit her dead-on and she fell off the Wave Road.

"SONIA!" yelled Megaman as Harp Note continued to fall.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Megaman said with rage.

"Battle Card, Long Sword!" Geo said as a sword started to form on his hand. He went up to the virus and slashed it with everything he had. Once the virus was deleted he went to help Sonia. Just as she was about to fall to the ground, Megaman came and caught her.

"G-Geo…" she said before fainting. She undid the EM Wane Change and was now Sonia again.

"Don't worry, Sonia. I'll get you some help." Megaman said. With that he went top speed back to his house. Once he got there, he pulsed out and started knocking on the door frantically. His mom and dad opened the door to find their son carrying an unconscious girl.

**Just to let you guys know, this Fic is mostly about these two getting together so there might be less action in it than you wanted. However, after this I am gonna make a sequel with more action and cool fighting scenes so look foward to that.**


	3. A Night to Remember

Geo's mom and dad opened the door only to find their son carrying an unconscious Sonia. Geo's mom was called Hope and his dad was called Kelvin. Until recently, Geo's dad has been lost in space after FM-ians raided his father and his crew's space station. Thanks to the help of Omega-Xis, they escaped as EM Waves. During the Meteor G incident, Geo learned that his father was inside Meteor G. After destroying Meteor G, his father returned and they have been a happy family ever since.

"Geo, wha…" Hope started.

"No time to explain mom. Can you help me take care of Sonia?" Geo said hurriedly.

"What did you do to her, Geo?" Kelvin said with a smirk.

"W-What? I didn't do anything to her! She was attacked by viruses!" Geo said, his face turning a nice shade of red.

"Hehe. I was just kidding."

"Dad!"

"Just put her on the couch," Hope said as she went to get some supplies.

"Okay mom," Geo said laying Sonia down on the couch.

Geo's mom came back with some blankets and a wet towel. She covered Sonia with the blanket and put the wet towel on her forehead. Geo went beside Sonia to see if she was alright.

"Please be okay, Sonia," Geo said worriedly as he grabbed her hand.

Watching this, Kelvin and Hope started to giggle a bit.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You can take care of your girlfriend until then," Kelvin said with a smirk on his face.

"Dad! She's not my griendfriend!" Geo said, his face turning even darker.

"Calm down. I was just kidding," Kelvin said as he left the room with Hope.

Geo stayed there with Sonia for about 20 minutes until Sonia started to wake up.

"Uhh…" Sonia said as she began to get up.

"Sonia! You're alright!" Geo said happily.

"W-Where am I?" said Sonia, still a little dizzy from the attack.

"You're at my house. I brought you here after you fell off the Wave Road and fainted."

"Oh. Thanks for helping me out back there." Sonia said with a smile.

"No problem. That's what friends are for," Geo said, returning the smile.

As he said that Hope and Kelvin entered the room.

"Sonia, you're okay. That's good news," said a relieved Hope.

"Thanks for taking care of me and letting me stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Stelar," said Sonia

"Don't mention it," Kelvin said, "Hey Sonia, while you're here, why not join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to!" said Sonia excitedly, "if that's okay with you Geo."

"Yeah, I'm fine with that," said Geo

With that, they cleaned up to go eat dinner. Hope made her special roast beef, which Geo and Kelvin both thought was the most delicious thing in the world. Sonia found it to be delicious as well. After they finished eating, Hope started to collect the plates.

"That was a great meal. Thanks for letting me eat dinner here, Mr. and Mrs. Stelar," said Sonia.

"Please, call us Kelvin and Hope," said Kelvin.

"Uhh...okay. Thanks for dinner Kelvin, Hope."

"No problem. It was great having you here," said Hope, "say Geo, why don't you ask Sonia if she wants to sleep over here tonight?"

"Huh? Why? She probably has better thi…" Geo started before he was cut off by Sonia.

"I'd love that! But only if it's okay with you Geo."

"Uhh...sure, why not? It's only for one night. How bad could it be?"

"Yay! I'll go get my stuff," Sonia said as she went next door. After retiring and moving to Echo Ridge, she bought the house beside Geo's so that she could see him more often.

"You know you two have to sleep in the same room?" Hope said with a smile as Geo's face started to become a tomato colour.

"Hey Geo, if Sonia's staying over, that means that out-of-tune harp is also coming, right?" Mega asked.

"I'm afraid so, Mega," Geo replied.

"Oh dammit! Well, better go find a place to hide. Have fun with your little girlfriend."

"For the last time, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Whatever you say," Mega said as he went out of Geo Hunter-VG to find a safe place to hide from Lyra.

While Geo was waiting for Sonia to get her stuff, his parents walked into the room.

"We're gonna go to sleep now Geo. Try not to have too much fun with Sonia," his dad said as he gave him a wink.

"What do you mean by that dad?" Geo said as his face got a bit red.

"Oh nothing," Kelvin said as he went to bed.

After around one minute after Hope and Kelvin went to bed, Sonia came back.

"Okay I got all my stuff," she said as she came in, "where are your parents, Geo?"

"They went to bed."

"Oh okay. In that case, what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know about you, but after everything that's happened today, I'm kinda getting a bit tired."

"Okay then, I'll go change so we can go to sleep."

"Sure, I'll go change after you're done."

Geo waited in his room for Sonia to change. He started to get bored of waiting after a while.

"Man, I don't know why it always takes a girl so long to change. I'm bored" Geo said as he laid on his bed.

Five minutes later, Sonia came out of the bathroom wearing pink pajamas with musical notes on them.

"Whoa…Sonia, you look amazing," Geo said without thinking. When he finally realized what he said, he started to blush a dark red.

"Ummm…thanks Geo," Sonia said, blushing as much as Geo.

"Uhh….I'm going to change now," Geo said as he rushed into the bathroom.

Two minutes later, Geo came out wearing his pajamas.

"Oh. You're finally done," said Sonia, "that took you a while."

"It took me a while? You were in there for almost twice as long."

"Well that's because I'm a girl."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know what, it doesn't matter. By the way, where am I sleeping?" Sonia asked.

"You can sleep on my bed. I'm gonna sleep on this," Geo said as he pulled out a foam mat.

"Oh," Sonia said a bit disappointed because she wanted to sleep on the same bed as Geo.

They got into their sleeping places and started to go to sleep. Then Sonia suddenly got an idea.

"AHHHHHHHHH! GEO!" Sonia shrieked.

Hearing Sonia scream like that, he thought she was in serious trouble. He instantly leaped off his bed.

"Sonia! What is it?" Geo yelled, fearing her life was in danger.

"I-It's a spider," Sonia replied.

"Huh…" Geo said confused.

"There was a huge spider here, but it's gone now."

"You screamed that loudly because of a spider?"

"Well, I have a fear of spiders"

"Okay then, if it's gone then I'm going back to bed."

"Geo wait."

"What is it, Sonia?"

"If you don't mind, would you mind sleeping with me tonight, just in case the spider comes back?"

With that said, Geo started to blush again.

"Uhh…If it would make you feel safer then I'll do it" Geo said, still blushing

"Thanks Geo. You're the best!"

Geo then climbed out of the mattress, and slipped into his bed beside Sonia. Both of them blushed, but the room was too dark to see. Geo was tired so he started to go to sleep immediately. Then all of a sudden, Sonia put her arms around Geo and hugged him. Geo was so surprised he nearly fell off the bed.

"S-Sonia?" Geo said.

"What is it?" Sonia said tiredly.

"Uhh…nevermind, it's nothing" Geo said as he hugged her back. This time it was Sonia who was really surprised.

"….."

She was about to say something, but she decided not to. She was so comfortable in Geo's embrace that she didn't want to end. In the end, she did manage to say something.

"Good night, Geo"

"Good night, Sonia"

And with that, they fell asleep in each others' arms, happily embracing each other.

_Meanwhile on the Wave Road…_

"This should be a good spot. That out-of-tune harp will never find me here." Omega-Xis said happily.

"I'm an out-of-tune harp, am I?" said a voice behind him.

"Uh oh," Mega said as he started to run.

"Come back here, you bad-mouthing oath!" Lyra said as he chased after him.

**Hehe. Looks like Mega's having fun. Thanks for reading you guys. The next chapter will be here soon.**


	4. The Next Day

The next morning, Geo woke up, temporary forgetting what happened the night before. As he began to get up, he wondered why he felt a bit warmer than usual. He opened his to see Sonia wrapped around him.

"Ohh…it's just Sonia," he thought, "Wait! SONIA!"

With that, he fell off the bed, hitting his head on the floor. He didn't make too much noise though, so Sonia still remained sleeping.

"Oww, my head," Geo said rubbing his hand on the bruise he got. He then started to remember what happened last night.

"That's right, Sonia stayed over," he thought. He also remembered that while he slept, Sonia suddenly hugged him. He also remembered how he hugged her back. Thinking about how good it felt, he blushed a bright red. He felt relaxed for a while, watching Sonia as she slept.

"She's so cute when she asleep," Geo said while smiling. He then looked at his Hunter-VG to see what time it was. When he saw what time it was, his eyes nearly popped out of their socket.

"DAMN! We're late for school!" he yelled while rushing to wake up Sonia, "Sonia, wake up! We gonna be late for school!"

"Prez is gonna kill us if we're late," Geo thought. As he thought that, Sonia started to wake up.

"Geo? Why are you yelling? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Of course there's something wrong, look at the time!"

"Whoa, you're right. We're gonna be late for school," Sonia said as went into the bathroom to change.

"Why didn't my alarm go off?" Geo wondered. While Geo was rushing to get ready for school, Omega-Xis came back.

"Hey kid, what's the big rush for?" Mega asked.

"My alarm didn't go off, and I'm going to be late for school," Geo said still rushing.

"Oh, sorry about that"

"What do you mean sorry? Omega-Xis, you didn't have anything to do with this, do you?" Geo said angrily.

"Eh well, I was playing around inside your Hunter-VG when I saw this button. I pressed it, and it gave me a message saying "Alarm Deactivated". I was about to tell you, but that excuse for an instrument came so I forgot."

"Omega-Xis, I'm gonna KILL YOU!"

"That will have to wait. You have a call from that Prez girl."

"This can't be good," Geo thought as he gulped. The screen appeared, showing a very angry Luna.

"GEO STELAR! YOU LATE! YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION!" Luna yelled.

"Uhh…s-s-sorry about that Prez, but you see, Omega-Xis kinda turned off my alarm." Geo said nervously.

"NO EXCUSES! Get over here ASAP or you're gonna get it!"

"Yes Luna," said a defeated Geo.

"Oh, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"If you see Sonia, tell her to get here as well or you'll both be in big trouble!"

"Y-Yes Prez, I'll make sure that she gets there as well." As he was about to hang up, Sonia came out of the bathroom.

"Geo, I'm done. You can go change now," said Sonia.

"Who was that?" asked Luna.

"Oh that? It was my…ummm…mom." Geo said.

"Hey, who are you talking to?" asked Sonia as she appeared on the screen beside Geo.

"Oh, just Prez," Geo said nervously, as Luna now knew that Geo had been lying.

"Hey Luna," said Sonia cheerfully.

"SONIA? WHY IS SHE AT GEO'S HOUSE? SHE DIDN'T SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HIM, DID SHE?" Luna thought angrily to herself.

"Oh, hi Sonia." Luna said in an obviously fake cheerful tone.

"A-As you can see, Sonia is here too, so we'll be there right away," Geo said as he quickly hung up.

"THAT SONIA! HOW DARE SHE SPEND THE NIGHT WITH MY GEO! I HAVE TO FIND A WAY TO GET RID A HER!" Luna thought to herself. A dark-purple aura surrounded her, and her eyes began to glow a bright red.

"Y-You think she's going to be okay?" asked Zack.

"Y-Yeah, but to be safe, I think we should stay away from her for awhile," said Bud, as they slowly walked away.

After Geo and Sonia finished changing and gathering everything they needed for school, they began to run to the school.

"Hey, Geo, why don't we just Wave Change. We could get there in no time." Sonia asked.

"Oh right. Okay let's do it," Geo said, laughing at his own stupidity.

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air."

"EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm, On Air."

They became Megaman and Harp Note and started to travel on the Wave Road.

_5 seconds later…_

"Okay, we're here" Geo said.

"That was fast. Okay let's go." Sonia said as they rushed inside the school.

_Somewhere on the Wave Road…_

"Darn that Megaman," said a mysterious figure, "always getting in my way. I have to find a way to get rid of him, but how?" The mysterious figure continued to walk thinking of all the ways he could get rid of Megaman. He continued this for 2 hours until…

"I give up. I'm running out of ideas. I would defeat him myself, if only I had more power." He kept walking until he saw something of the floor.

"What's this?" the figure said as he looked at the object he picked off the ground, "Wait! Isn't this…hehehe, looks like it's time to have a little fun." He started to laugh maniacally until he ran out of breath and fell to the ground.

_Afterschool…_

"Man, that was a pretty boring class," said Geo.

"Now you know how I feel every day," Mega complained.

"Yeah, yeah, I know you don't like it, but I still have to go, so I might as well drag you here too."

"If it wasn't for this damned lock, I would leave as soon as this bore-fest starts."

"Once you find a way to break out, you can go anywhere you want." Geo said as he was about to walk home.

"Geo, wait…" someone behind him called.

"Huh…" he said as he turned around to see who it was. It was Sonia, who was running towards him.

"Good…I… finally caught…up with…you," Sonia said while panting.

"What is it, Sonia? Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you could go to the mall with me today."

"Nah, I don't really feel like going anywhere today. I think I'm just gonna go home."

"Please, Geo. I don't want to go by myself," Sonia said depressed. She then gave him huge puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Geo. PLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ!" said Sonia with her big eyes.

As much as he was trying to hold back from falling for Sonia's puppy-dog eyes, she was so cute that there was no way he could so no to her.

"Fine."

"YAY! Let's go!" Sonia said, as she dragged Geo along as she ran towards the mall.

While they were doing that, there was a certain blonde-haired girl watching all of it from behind a bush.

"Curse that Sonia! First, she sleeps in the same room as Geo, and now she's going to the mall with him!" Luna said, as the aura was surrounding her again and her eyes were glowing a bright red, "That b****, she's keeping Geo all for herself! That's it, I'm going after them. I'm going to ruin their "date" and then I'll take Geo back from that witch." With that being said, she began to carefully followed Geo and Sonia, making sure that they don't spot her.

_Somewhere on the Wave Road…_

"Hehehe, that girl is amusing," said the mysterious figure. "She'll be the perfect person to use this on," the figure said as he held up the object that he picked up earlier. "Just you wait, Megaman. I'll destroy you, and then I'll take your power as my own," he said as he began to laugh maniacally again.


	5. A Date?

_On the bus ride to the mall…_

Geo and Sonia were taking a bus to get to the mall. Unknown to them, a blonde-haired girl was also on the same bus as them, making sure that there "date" would turn into a disaster. She was wearing a disguise, but with hair like that, it was surprising Geo and Sonia didn't notice her, but that's another story.

"Geo, I'm getting kinda tired. I'm going to sleep for a while. Wake me up when we get there, okay?" Sonia said placing her head on Geo's shoulder, making him blush a bit.

"Uhh…sure thing, Sonia," Geo replied.

Sonia fell asleep soon after.

"Sonia, you awake?" Geo asked, making sure that Sonia was asleep. When he was absolutely certain that she was asleep, he began to run his hand through her hair, but making sure that he doesn't wake her up. Sonia was breathing lightly as she continued sleeping.

"She's so cute when she's sleeping," Geo thought smiling. As Luna saw this, she became increasingly angry. She looked so mad and menacing that the people sitting around her decided to move for their own safety (smart people). Geo continued to run his hand through Sonia's hair for the next ten minutes. Halfway while he was doing that, Sonia actually woke up. However, she liked what Geo was doing so she pretended to still be asleep. It was so comfortable that she fell asleep again. During this time, Luna was still watching them. After a while, she finally had it and let out her anger.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANYMORE! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" she yelled while standing up. This prompted everyone on the bus to look at her, except for Geo, who was too busy looking at Sonia. With everyone's eyes on her, she began to get nervous.

"Umm…there was a…fly and it kept flying around my head," Luna said. No one really seemed to care, and they continued what they were doing before. Luna sat back down and remained quiet for the rest of the way there, not wanting to attract any more attention.

_20 minutes later…_

"Sonia. Wake up. We're here," Geo said, trying to wake up Sonia.

"Okay, let's get off then," Sonia said while yawning. They got off the bus and went inside the mall, which was pretty big. Luna also got off the bus and began to secretly follow them.

"YAY! We're finally here." Sonia said excitedly.

"Yeah, but why did we have to take the bus? We could have taken the Wave Road." Geo said.

"Oh, Geo. We don't have to take the Wave Road everywhere we go. Can't we just enjoy the trip there once and a while?"

"I suppose. I guess getting everywhere in seconds does get boring once and a while."

"Exactly," Sonia said while smiling.

"So where do you want to go?" Geo asked.

"Well, there is this new store that I want to go to."

"Okay then. Let's go," Geo said as they began to walk there. After 2 minutes of walking, they reached the store. It was a woman's clothing store called "Nancy's".

"A woman's clothing store, huh? I'm gonna get bored to death. Have fun, kid. I'm going out for a little while," Mega said, as a beam of green light came out of Geo's Hunter-VG.

"Don't mind that mutt. I'll stay with you Sonia," said Lyra.

"Thanks Lyra. C'mon Geo, let's go in," Sonia said as she pulled Geo into the store. As Sonia picked out clothes, Geo just followed her around. When she was done picking out all the clothes she wanted, she went into the dressing rooms to try them on. Geo sat there, waiting for Sonia to change. He waited until Sonia came out of the dressing room.

"Geo, what do you think?" Sonia said coming out of the dressing room wearing a pink tank-top and a blue mini-skirt. Geo started to blush, seeing Sonia in this revealing outfit.

"You look so pretty…I mean…it looks great!" Geo said, trying to hide the fact that he liked her.

"Hehe. Thanks Geo," Sonia said, blushing as well, "I got a few more to try on so keep waiting here." With that, she went back into the changing room. She came out four more times, each outfit just as revealing as the first one. Geo blush got darker and darker as Sonia came out. Then on the last outfit…

"Geo, this is the last one. How does it look?" Sonia said, coming out wearing a bikini. Geo, looking at something else at first, turned around to see Sonia in a bikini and got a nosebleed.

"I-I-Its looks great, Sonia," Geo said, still shocked he was seeing Sonia in a bikini.

"Geo, is there something wrong?"

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Well, you have a nosebleed," she said pointing at his face.

"Ahhh! Oh, it's nothing," Geo said, quickly wiping it away.

"Well, I want to go to the beach once and a while and my old bathing suit doesn't fit me anymore, so I decided to buy this new one. You don't think it's too revealing, do you?"

"Yes, I mean no, it's not revealing at all," Geo said trying not to have another nosebleed.

"Okay then, I'll get it," Sonia said going back into the changing room.

"Whew, that was close," Geo said as he waited for Sonia to finish up.

_In the changing room…_

"I think you really got him with that last outfit," Lyra said.

"Yeah, did you see how badly he was blushing? Then again, it may be just that this bikini is too revealing," Sonia said as she began to change back into her usual attire.

"Now, Sonia. I don't think he's that type of guy," Lyra said trying to comfort her. "At least I hope he isn't" she thought.

"I don't think he's like that either, but still, I don't know whether I should tell him or not."

"He needs to know once and a while. It's not like you can keep your feelings from him forever."

"I know, but…"

"Sonia…"

_Somewhere else in the store…_

The entire time Geo and Sonia were in the store, Luna was hiding somewhere, spying on them.

"That Sonia…WHAT DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING?" Luna thought to herself angrily, "Is she just showing all those outfits to Geo just to make him like her?" She hid there, watching angrily as Sonia came out with different outfits each time, Geo blushing at each of them. Then Sonia came out in the bikini (Luna's face= 0_0). She was speechless at first. However, the area around her within a 5 meter radius suddenly became engulfed in a dark-purple aura.

"SONIA! I'LL KILL YOU!" she thought as she stormed out of the store.

As she angrily went out of the store, she was unaware that someone was watching her.

"Hehehe. That girl sure is mad. She'll be perfect," said the mysterious being from before.

After Sonia was done changing, they paid for all the clothes and went out of the store.

"Okay, where do you want to go now?" asked Geo.

"I don't know. I picked the last place, so you can choose where we go next," Sonia replied.

"Sure. Let's see…uhh…oh, I know. There's this place that sells stuff that have to do with space. Why don't we go there?"

"Sure. Let's get going then." For the next two hours, they went around the mall shopping and looking around. Everywhere they went, Luna followed them, getting angrier and angrier as the day progressed. After two hours, she had enough. She stopped following them and went to the washroom.

_In the girls' washroom…_

"THAT SONIA! ALWAYS CLIGNING ONTO GEO," Luna yelled as she washed her face with water from the sink, "I have to find a way to get rid of her, or else I'll never be able to be with Geo." As she was about to leave, she heard a voice.

"So, you want to get rid of that girl, huh?" said the voice.

"W-What? Who's there?" a frightened Luna said.

"No one. Just me," the figure said as he appeared in front of Luna.

"Wait, you're…"

"Yes, it is I, Dark Phantom," said the mysterious figure, who was actually Dark Phantom.

"What are you doing here? Didn't Megaman already get rid of you?"

"Hmph, it would take a lot more than Megaman to take me down."

"So why are you here?"

"I came here to ask you to help me."

"No way! Why would I ever help you?"

"You want to destroy the girl he's with, don't you? I can give you the power to do so." The words echoed in Luna's ears. She didn't want to help Dark Phantom, but she really wanted to get rid of Sonia.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just use this," Dark Phantom said as he held up a noise card.

"That card! Weren't all of those cards destroyed?"

"I thought they were too, but I found this little guy lying around. I guess someone must have dropped it when they we still using these. But now I asked you this: Do you want to get rid of that girl?"

"Yes, I mean no, I mean…" she couldn't decide what to do. Then she remembered how Sonia was wearing that bikini in front of Geo, and she got really mad.

"Yes, I do."

"That's great then," Dark Phantom said as he threw the noise card at Luna. When the card hit her, she transformed into Queen Ophiuca. However, this time her transformation was a bit different from last time. She looked the same, but was darker in color and had a dark aura surrounding her.

"Hahahaha. I will destroy Sonia. I am Dark Queen Ophiuca." Dark Queen Ophiuca said.

"Hehehe. Perfect. This is all going according to the script," Dark Phantom said as he laughed, "watch out Megaman, this time I'll destroy you and then I'll take your power." With that, they went on the Wave Road and started to head to where Geo and Sonia were.


	6. The Fight Begins

After two hours of shopping and walking around the mall, Geo and Sonia were starting to get tired.

"Hey Sonia, it's getting late. Can we leave now?" Geo asked.

"Sure, but after I go to this last shop," Sonia answered.

"Fine, just make it quick."

"You're no fun, Geo."

"I'm no fun? What about the time when I…" Geo complained as they entered the shop.

_On the Wave Road…_

"Hehehe. We're getting closer," Dark Phantom said.

"Yes. I'll finally get rid of Sonia once and for all," Dark Queen Ophiuca said as she laughed.

"You can take care of Harp Note, but I'm getting Megaman."

"Fine, just don't hurt him that much," said Dark Queen Ophiuca, as she still cared about Megaman.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm only going to rough him up a bit," Dark Phantom lied, as he snickered a bit.

"If you hurt him, I'll have to delete you too."

"If you can," Dark Phantom mumbled, "we're getting close." As he said that, they approached the shop Geo and Sonia went in to. Just when they arrived, Geo and Sonia came out.

"Okay. You got everything you wanted, right?" Geo asked.

"Yup!" Sonia replied, her hands carrying a lot of bags.

"Can we go then?"

"Fine, you need to learn to little up more."

"Yeah, yeah," Geo said as they were about to exit the mall.

"Not so fast!" said a voice. The voice startled Geo and Sonia, who jumped a bit.

"Wait! That voice! It sounds like…" Geo said remembering the voice.

"Queen Ophiuca," Sonia finished.

"Well, well. Looks like you still remember me," Dark Queen Ophiuca said, appearing in front of them.

"It is you," Geo said angrily, "didn't we destroy you already?"

"Wait! Lyra, is that Luna?" Sonia asked.

"Hmmm, it seems like that is Luna, but something seems weird about her," Lyra answered.

"She looks kind of darker than last time," Geo noted.

"That's right. I'm no longer Queen Ophiuca. I am Dark Queen Ophiuca."

"_Dark_ Queen Ophiuca?" Geo said.

"Luna, can you hear me? Don't worry we will save you," said Sonia.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Save me? It will be you that needs saving," Dark Queen Ophiuca said.

"It seems like she's still in control of herself," Lyra noted.

"What? Then why…" Sonia started.

"Enough talking! I will kill you, Sonia!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as she rushed forward.

"Sonia, we have to fight. Even if it's Luna," Geo said.

"Right," Sonia said, as she prepared to Wave Change.

"EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm, On Air!" Sonia transformed into Harp Note and began to fight Dark Queen Ophiuca.

"Okay, now it's my turn," Geo said.

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!" However, nothing happened.

"What? It didn't work," Geo wondered, "oh right, Omega-Xis hasn't come back yet."

"OMEGA-XIS! COME BACK!" Geo yelled with all he had. However, Mega didn't show up.

"Oh, this is great," Geo stated. All he was able to do now was wait. He cheered on Harp Note, which made Dark Queen Ophiuca angry.

"Why are you cheering for her? You should be cheering for me!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as she hit Geo with her tail.

"GEO! You…YOU'LL PAY FOR DOING THAT!" Harp Note said angrily.

"Shock Note!" As she said that, two amps appeared beside her and fired notes at Dark Queen Ophiuca. The attack hit her, but she barely took any damage.

"HAHAHA! It will take more than that to hurt me!" said Dark Queen Ophiuca. As she said that, Omega-Xis came back.

"Hey kid, I felt some strong EM Waves coming from here. What's happening?" Mega said.

"See for yourself," Geo said as Mega looked at the situation.

"Whoa! Is that Queen Ophiuca?"

"No. She calls herself _Dark_ Queen Ophiuca."

"No difference. Let's go buck wild on her."

"Let's go then. EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!" After he said that, he transformed into Megaman.

"Okay! Let's go help Harp Note," Megaman said as he headed towards where Harp Note and Dark Queen Ophiuca were.

"Battlecard! Wide Sword!" Geo said, as a wide sword formed on his arm. He was about to slash Dark Queen Ophiuca when all of sudden…

"Stick Sword!" said a voice, as a sword clashed with Megaman's.

"Wait. That attack! You're…" Megaman said.

"Hehehe. Yes, it is I, the magnificent Dark Phantom," Dark Phantom said.

"What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? The answer to that is simple. I'm here to destroy you!" Dark Phantom said as they pushed away from each other.

"What did you do to Luna?" Megaman asked.

"Oh, your little friend? I used a noise card that I found lying around on her."

"A noise card?"

"Yes, but enough questions. Let's get this fight started."

"Fine with me. The sooner I get rid of you, the sooner I can help out Harp Note."

"Cocky, aren't we? However, you'll find that I have gotten stronger since that last time we fought."

"Ha! I doubt it!" Megaman said as their swords clashed again.

"Battlecard! Impact Cannon!" Megaman said, as a cannon formed on his hand, "Take this!" Megaman fired the cannon, but Dark Phantom used his cape to block it.

"Hehehe. I forgot to mention this, but I actually found two noise cards. One of them I used on your pathetic friend, while the other one I used on myself.

"What? You used a noise card on yourself?" Megaman said startled.

"Yes, there may have been a chance that I would have been deleted, but to achieve great power, one must be willing to make sacrifices."

"Your insane," said Omega-Xis.

"That I may be, but now I have the power to destroy you," Dark Phantom said, as he vanished.

"Be careful, kid. This guy is way stronger than before." Mega said.

"Yeah, I know," Megaman said, as he prepared himself.

"Stick Sword!" Dark Phantom said as he appeared above Megaman, ready to strike him.

"Battlecard! Break Sabre!" Megaman said as it formed on his hand, and he was able to block Dark Phantom's blow just in time.

"Hehe. Not bad, but you have to do better than that to defeat me!" Dark Phantom said as he overpowered Megaman, sending him flying.

"Dammit! He's gotten more stronger than I thought," Megaman said as he landed on his feet.

"Phantom Claw!" Dark Phantom said, as a claw came out of his chest. Megaman narrowly dodged it and…

"Battlecard! Mad Vulcan!" A gatling gun formed on Megaman hand, and he began to fire it at Dark Phantom. However, Dark Phantom managed to dodge every single shot.

"Impossible!" said a shocked Megaman.

"Hahaha! Both my speed and my strength were massively increased with the noise card. There is no way that you can defeat me!"

"We'll see about that. Battlecard! Ice Grenade!" Megaman then threw a grenade at Dark Phantom. When it hit him, he was encased in ice, making him unable to move.

"I got him now! Battlecard! Impact Cannon!" Megaman said as a cannon formed on his hand again. However, when he was about to fire it…

"Phantom Claw!" A claw came out of the ice. It made a fist and punched Megaman head on, sending him flying a few feet. As he was about to get up, Dark Phantom broke out of the ice and appeared in front of him.

"Stick Sword!" He proceeded to slash Megaman across him chest, making him cry in pain.

"Hehehe. I will destroy you Megaman, and then your power will be mine!" Dark Phantom said as he began to laugh like a maniac.

_Meanwhile…_

"MEGAMAN!" Harp Note said as she saw Dark Phantom slashing Megaman across the chest.

"Don't worry about him. You should be more worried about yourself! Gorgon Eye!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as red lasers shot out of her eyes towards Harp Note. Harp Note dodged the attack and then used…

"Pulse Song!" Harp Note said, as a heart-shaped beam came out of her guitar and went towards Dark Queen Ophiuca. Dark Queen Ophiuca got hit be the attack, but she seemed unharmed.

"Luna! Why are you doing this?" Harp Note asked, "Lyra said that you are still in control, so let's stop fighting each other and help out Geo."

"Hmph! That's just like you, always clinging onto my Megaman!" replied Dark Queen Ophiuca.

"Well, why can't I hang out with him? He's my friend as much as he is yours. Maybe if you were nicer to him, he would like to be around you more too!" Harp Note said angrily.

"Shut up! I know why you always around him. You like him, don't you?"

"Well, what if I do? It has nothing to do with you…unless…Luna, do you like him too?"

"…"

"You do, don't you. I'm sorry, I didn't know you…"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Yes, I do like him. So what? He likes you more than me. That's why I have to destroy you before he can be with me." Dark Queen Ophiuca, as she shed a tear.

"What? What do you think you're doing? Just because you destroy me doesn't mean he'll be with you."

"SHUT UP! All I know is that with you here, Geo will never be with me. That's why you have to die!"

"Luna, just look! Geo is getting hurt badly! If we don't stop fighting and help him, he might die!"

"BE QUIET! Once I defeat you, I'll go help him myself!"

"Luna…" Harp Note thought to herself.

"Sonia, she's not thinking clearly. We have to snap her out of it." Lyra said.

"I know. Guess I have no chance. Luna, if you won't listen to me, I guess I have to knock some sense into you."

"Ha! I'd like to see you try! Snake Legion!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said as snakes came out of her arm. Harp Note barely dodged the snakes.

"Whew, that was close. Now it's my turn. Machine Gun String!" Guitar strings came out of her guitar and headed towards Dark Queen Ophiuca. However, she easily dodged it and went behind Harp Note.

"Gorgon Eye!" Harp Note got hit and fell to the ground.

"Damn! This is gonna be harder than I thought," Harp Note commented, as she prepared to attacked.

_Meanwhile…_

"Geo, get up!" yelled Omega-Xis, as Megaman got up from the last attack.

"He's a lot stronger than before. I underestimated him," Megaman noted.

"Time to stop fooling around," said Mega.

"Right," Megaman said.

"_Noise Change, Corvus!"_ Megaman's armor got darker and he started to look like Jack Corvus.

"Alright Dark Phantom. Play time's over. It's time to end this once and for all." Corvus Megaman said.

"Hehehe. Just the words I wanted to hear," Dark Phantom said, as the two prepared for the final showdown.


	7. Fight to the Death

Corvus Megaman and Dark Phantom prepared themselves for the fight to see who was superior.

"Let's go. With this power I can't lose," Dark Phantom said as he rushed forward.

"Hmph. We'll see about that," said Corvus Megaman.

"DIE! Black Tempest!" Dark Phantom said, as he launched the attacked.

"Too slow!" Corvus Megaman said, as he disappeared and reappeared behind the Dark Phantom.

"I will defeat you, then I'll go help Sonia. Shocking Flare!" Corvus Megaman said, as flames came out of his buster and hit Dark Phantom.

"Damn you! That this you punk! Phantom Claw!" Dark Phantom said, as a hand came up from the ground behind Corvus Megaman and grabbed him. The hand then proceeded to crush him.

"It will take more than this to destroy me," Corvus Megaman said, as he freed himself from the hand.

"I got to finish him off quickly and help Sonia," Megaman thought, "time to finish this."

"Wicked Flame!" Corvus Megaman yelled, as he began to rapidly launch fireballs from his hand. Dark Phantom avoided them at first, but he was eventually hit and fell. Corvus Megaman then took this as an opportunity to throw as many fireballs he could a him.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled as he continued to throw fireballs. After 100+ fireballs, he finally stopped.

"I…think we finally…got him," Corvus Megaman said, as he went back to his normal form.

"Yeah, no one could've survived that barrage," Mega said.

"Okay, let's go help Sonia," Megaman said, as he was about to leave. However, when he was about to leave, the smoke started to clear. It revealed a standing figure.

"What?" Megaman said surprised, as his eyes widened.

"Impossible!" said a shocked Mega.

"Hehehe…HAHAHAHA! You really thought you could rid of me that easily! Well think again!" Dark Phantom said, as the smoke completely cleared. He looked a bit different now. He was a bit darker in color. His hat was gone, revealing really messy hair. His cape was all ripped and ragged. He had a more muscular body, ripping his clothes which no longer fit him. There was also a dark aura surrounding him.

"What happened to him?" Megaman wondered.

"Yes! I can feel it! All this power! With this power, I WILL DESTROY YOU, MEGAMAN! HAHAHAHAHA!" Dark Phantom said, as he disappeared.

"Stay sharp, kid. His power level is off the charts," Mega warned.

"I know," Megaman said, "guess I better get ready."

"_Noise Change! Cancer!"_ Megaman said, as he became red in color and started to look like Cancer Bubble. Suddenly, Dark Phantom appeared behind Cancer Megaman.

"Stick Sword!" Dark phantom said, as he slashed his sword with amazing power and speed. He was too fast for Megaman, and he was hit sending him plummeting to the ground.

"He's a lot faster now. I gotta be more careful," Cancer Megaman said. Just when he said that, Dark Phantom appeared in front of him.

"Time to die! Phantom Claw!" he said, as a claw came out of his chest. Cancer Megaman bearly dodged it and used…

"Bubble Shot!" The shot hit Dark Phantom, trapping him in a bubble.

"What is this?" Dark Phantom asked, trying to break out, "Get me out of this cursed bubble!"

"Sorry, I can't do that. But this I can do: Tidal Wave!" Cancer Megaman said, as a huge wave came and hit Dark Phantom. He was washed away by the waves and was lying on the ground, soaking wet.

"Curse you! You'll pay for that!" Dark Phantom said angrily as he got up. He disappeared and suddenly reappeared behind Cancer Megaman in less than a second, giving him no time to react.

"What the…" Cancer Megaman started. He was cut off by Dark Phantom's attack.

"Black Tempest!" The attack hit Cancer Megaman dead-on, sending him flying through the air. Dark Phantom went to where Cancer Megaman was flying to and used…

"Phantom Claw!" A fist came out of Dark Phantom's chest and punched Cancer Megaman in the stomach, sending him hurtling towards to ground. He hit the ground so hard that a crater formed where he landed.

"Owww! That hurt!" Cancer Megaman said, as he got up, "I've wasted enough time with him. I got to end this quickly."

"_Noise Change! Gemini!"_ Megaman said. His armor turned yellow, his right arm was black, and his left arm was white.

"Let's end this!" Gemini Megaman yelled.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Dark Phantom said as he launched his attack.

"Phantom Claws!" This time, instead of one hand, multiple hands came up from the ground to try to grab Gemini Megaman. However, he dodged all the hands and came up to the Dark Phantom.

"Impossible!" a shocked Dark Phantom said, as Gemini Megaman appeared right in front of him.

"Rocket Knuckle!" Gemini Megaman's fists detached from his arms and punched Dark Phantom, sending him flying through the air. His hands came back and he launched his attack.

"Gemini Thunder!" A huge thunderbolt came out of his hands and stuck Dark Phantom, which caused him to cry in pain. He attack was super effective since Dark Phantom was still soaked from the attack Cancer Megaman used ealier.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Phantom yelled, as he was shocked. He fell to the ground, burnt and crisp from the attack.

"No, this can't be! How could I lose? I had so much power! CURSE YOU, MEGAMAN!" Dark Phantom yelled, as he almost no power left to fight. Gemini Megaman slowly walked up to where Dark Phantom was.

"I don't want to destroy you, but you've been a pain in the ass ever since I met you. If I don't get rid of you now, who knows what you may do in the future. So farewell, Dark Phantom," Gemini Megaman said as he raised his hand.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" a frustrated Dark Phantom said.

"Sorry, but I have to do this. Gemini…" Gemini Megaman said, as he was about to launch his final attack.

_Meanwhile…_

While Megaman was fighting Dark Phantom, Harp Note was trying to snap Luna, who was now Dark Queen Ophiuca, out of her obsession. However, Dark Queen Ophiuca was notably stronger than Harp Note, which made things hard for her.

"Gorgon Eye!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as she launched her attack.

"Luna, please stop fighting. I don't want to hurt you," Harp Note said as she dodged the attack.

"Hahaha! You? Hurt me? Don't be silly. It'll be you getting hurt," Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as she appeared behind Harp Note.

"Gorgon Eye!" The attack hit Harp Note, but she was still standing.

"I guess I have no choice then. Shock Note! Fortissimo!" The attack hit Dark Queen Ophiuca, who was hurled into a wall.

"You'll pay for that!" said Dark Queen Ophiuca, as she got even angrier

"Trick Serpent!" Dark Queen Ophiuca dashed at Harp Note so fast she didn't have time to do anything.

"Ahhhh!" Harp Note yelled as she got hit.

"Sonia! Are you okay?" asked Lyra.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harp Note said, as she got up. "But I can't keep this up for long. What's taking Geo so long?" she thought.

"Machine Gun String!" The attack hit Dark Queen Ophiuca and she was bound in the guitar strings.

"What is this? Let me go!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said angrily while trying to break free.

"Sorry Luna. I have to do to this," she thought to herself.

"Pulse Song!" She fired the attack at Dark Queen Ophiuca, who was still tied up. Almost immediately she fired a second attack.

"Shock Note! Fortissimo!" Both attacks hit Dark Queen Ophiuca, which caused a huge explosion.

"That should…do it," said a worn-out Harp Note, "I hope Geo is okay." She was about to see how Geo was doing when…

"Gorgon Eye!" Two red lasers came out from the smoke and hit Harp Note. It sent her flying though the air and she landed on the ground.

"What?" Harp Note said surprised, as Dark Queen Ophiuca emerged from the smoke with only a few injuries.

"Hehehe. As I told you before, you can't hurt me," Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as she walked towards Harp Note, "once I destroy you, Geo will be all mine." She wrapped Harp Note with her tail and started to strangle her.

"SONIA!" Lyra yelled.

"Ahhhhhh!" Harp Note yelled as she was being strangled to death, "Luna, please stop!" When Harp Note said that, Dark Queen Ophiuca's eyes changed from being glowing red to her normal eyes. Her dark aura also disappeared. She realized what she was doing a lightened her grip on Harp Note a bit.

"Sonia…" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, shocked that she almost killed her. She was about to let her go when all of a sudden…

_Inside Luna's head…_

Luna was in a dark place. The place she was in was actually inside her mind.

"What are you doing?" said a voice.

"Who was that?" Luna asked. A figure walked forward. She looked exactly like Luna, except she had a dark aura.

"It was me," said the figure.

"What? Who are you?"

"I'm you. I'm your desires. I am what you truly want."

"No, you can't be me. I'm me…but you look exactly like me. I don't know…" said Luna confused.

"I can see how you're confused. Let me explain. I have always been inside you. However, I have just been trapped. When Dark Phantom threw the noise card at you, I was freed."

"What are you doing here?" Luna asked.

"I'm here to keep you from making a big mistake."

"What mistake?"

"You're letting that girl go. Don't you know that if you let her go free, you will never be with Geo."

"But I don't want to kill her!"

"That's the only way to get rid of her!"

"NO! I can't kill her! I won't kill her!"

"I SAID KILL HER!"

"I SAID NO!"

"If you won't do it, then I'll do it for you."

"NO…" Luna yelled helplessly.

_Back in the real world…_

While Luna was talking to her other self, Dark Queen Ophiuca was acting wildly. Harp Note was still in her grasp, getting swung around.

"Luna, what's happening?" Harp Note wondered.

"I SAID KILL HER! I SAID NO!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as the two Luna's were arguing. After a while, Dark Queen Ophiuca stopped moving and closed her eyes.

"Luna, are you okay? Luna, answer me!" Harp Note said. Dark Queen Ophiuca then opened her eyelids to reveal red, glowing eyes. Her dark aura also came back.

"Sorry, Luna won't be able to hear you. After I'm done with you, no one will be able to hear you ever again!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said as she started to strangle Sonia.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Harp Note, as she fainted.

"Hehehe. Time to finish this! Gorgon Eye!" Dark Queen Ophiuca fired a strong laser blast at point blank range, causing a huge explosion.

_Meanwhile…_

Gemini Megaman was about to finish off Dark Phantom once and for all.

"Sorry, but I have to do this. Gemini…" Gemini Megaman started. He was cut off by a huge explosion.

"What? Wait! Wasn't that where Sonia was fighting?" Gemini Megaman thought, as he turned around to look at the explosion area. There was a lot of smoke from the explosion. When all the smoke cleared, he saw Dark Queen Ophiuca holding Sonia, who was forced to pulse out, in her tail.

"SONIA!" yelled Gemini Megaman. Dark Phantom took this as an opportunity and launched an attack.

"Phantom Claws!" A huge number of claws came out the ground and grabbed Megaman, who went back to his normal form.

"Dark Phantom, you cheap bastard!" Megaman yelled angrily.

"Call me what you want. All I know is that the curtain is about to fall for this act," Dark Phantom said, as he laughed. As he laughed, Dark Queen Ophiuca let go of Sonia, and she was falling towards the ground to her death.

"NO! SONIA!" Megaman yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! Scream all you want. Nothing can save you two now. After you're little girlfriend dies, you're going next!" Dark Phantom said, laughing more maniacally than before.

**Thanks for reading you guys. The final chapter is up next and it will hopefully be up in a few days. After this story, there's going to be a sequel, but I haven't thought of everything yet so it may take a while. See you in the next chapter.**


	8. A Happy Ending?

Megaman and Harp Note were now in trouble. Harp Note, now Sonia, was falling to her death, while Megaman was in the grasp of Dark Phantom.

"Dark Phantom, you bastard! Let me go!" Megaman yelled, as he saw Sonia continue to fall.

"Hehehe. What would the fun in that? After you watch her die, you'll be next!" Dark Phantom said, as he started laughing. Megaman tried to get out, but failed. Dark Phantom tightened his grasp on Megaman.

"Damn! I can barely breath in here," Megaman thought, as he fainted. Sonia was now seconds away from hitting the ground. She was about to slam into it when…

"What? Who are you?" Dark Queen Ophiuca asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. Who are you people? And what are you doing here?" said a figure, who had saved Sonia and now had her on his shoulders. The figure set Sonia down on the ground. The figure had white hair, black clothes, and a weird symbol on his chest.

"Rouge? What are you doing here?" asked Dark Phantom.

"Hmph. I could say the same for you." Rouge replied, as he looked at Dark Phantom, "And what do you have in your cage of hands?"

"That's none of your business."

"It does if that person is Megaman," Rouge said, as he began to attack Dark Phantom. However, his attack was stopped by Dark Queen Ophiuca.

"Get out of my way!" Rouge yelled.

"No! What have you done? You have ruined my plan!" Dark Queen Ophiuca yelled.

"Plan? What plan? Just get out of my way or else I will have to destroy you too!"

"No! I'll kill you for what you have done! Trick Serpent!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, as she began to rush towards Rouge.

"Laplace!" Rouge yelled, as a scimitar formed in his hand. He blocked the attack, but was sent back by the force.

"She's stronger than I thought. However, she's no match for me! Rouge Break!" Rouge said, as he attacked Dark Queen Ophiuca. However, she dodged it.

"Hmph, it'll take more than speed to beat me," Rouge said, as they continued fighting. As they fought, Dark Phantom continued to strangle the life out of Megaman.

_Meanwhile…_

Geo woke up in a dark place.

"Huh, where am I?" Geo wondered. He walked around for a while. All of a sudden, there was a bright flash and he was transported to another place.

"What now?" He opened his eyes to see that he was in the mall. He was looking around when all of a sudden, he heard a loud scream. He turned around to where the scream came from to see…

"Sonia!" Geo yelled. He tried to Wave Change to go save her, but…

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!" Nothing happened when he did that. He wondered what was going on, and then he noticed that Mega was not with him. He turned to where Sonia was falling, but there was nothing he could do about it. All he could do was fall to his knees and cry when Sonia hit the ground.

"No…no…this can't be happening…this can't be…" he said, as tears began to fall on the floor. Then, he remembered what happened. He remembered what Dark Phantom did and what Dark Queen Ophiuca did. He remembered everything. All of a sudden, his sadness was replaced with rage. Rage for what both of them did, and for what he saw happen to Sonia. As he began to get angrier and angrier, he was surrounded by more and more noise.

_Back in the real world…_

Rouge and Dark Queen Ophiuca continued fighting. Rouge, however, was doing better than Dark Queen Ophiuca.

"Curse you! I hate you!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said.

"Will you please just shut up?" Rouge said as he prepared for another attack. Dark Phantom was watching their battle, while at the same time, strangling Megaman to death. He was doing pretty well, until something happened. A huge amount of noise began to form around where Megaman.

"What? What's going on?" Dark Phantom wondered. The noise kept forming around Megaman until Dark Phantom heard something say something.

"_Finalize,"_

"Oh crap!" Dark Phantom said.

"_Black Ace!"_ After that was said, all of the Phamtom Claws disintegrated, and there was a figure standing in the middle of where they were. It was Megaman's Black Ace form. Black Ace Megaman turned to face where Sonia was. He saw her on the ground and thought that she fell to her death. He then turned to see Rouge fighting with Dark Queen Ophiuca. Finally, he turned to face Dark Phantom with fire in his eyes.

"Dark Phantom…" he said quietly, "I WILL KILL YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Dark Phantom was now sweating a lot, and he started to run away.

"Well, that's all for this show. It's now time for my exit," Dark Phantom said.

"Oh no, you don't!" Black Ace Megaman said, as he appeared in front of Dark Phantom.

"This is gonna hurt," Dark Phantom said, as Black Ace Megaman began charging his attack.

_Meanwhile…_

The fight between Rouge and Dark Queen Ophiuca was coming to an end. Dark Queen Ophiuca was almost completely worn out, while Rouge barely broke a sweat.

"You're pathetic. Let's end this now so I can go fight Megaman," Rouge said.

"I won't let you get away so easily after ruining my plans!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said, "Snake Legion!" This time, instead of only a couple of snakes, hundreds of snakes came out.

"What the…" Rouge said surprised. He tried to dodge all of them, but he was eventually hit and carried away by the snakes, which slammed him into the ground. As he got up, Dark Queen Ophiuca began charging her attack.

"Now die! Gorgon…" she was about to launch her attack, but she felt a sudden pain in her head.

"What are you doing? Stop interfering!" Dark Queen Ophiuca said.

"I should be telling you that! Now give me back my body!" said Luna, who was trying to regain control of her body.

"Never! You don't have what it takes to have this body! Only I can use it to its full potential!"

"I don't care! It's still my body! Now GIVE IT BACK!"

"No!" Dark Queen Ophiuca was struggling as the two Luna's fought over the body. Rouge took this as an opportunity to finish this battle once and for all. He was about to attack when all of a sudden, a light engulfed Dark Queen Ophiuca, which blinded Rouge. When the light was gone, all that was left was Luna, lying on the floor.

"What happened? Whatever, it doesn't matter. Now time to fight…" he was about to finish his sentence, but he noticed he got an injury from the snakes. The injured spot was infected by the snakes' poison.

"Dammit! Guess I'll have to fight him some other day," Rouge said, as he left to treat his injury.

_Meanwhile…_

"Dark Phantom, you caused me so much pain. Now it's time to return the favor!" Black Ace Megaman said, as he finished charging his attack. Dark Phantom tried to run away, but he was too tired from before.

"Time for you to pay! _Black End…_" A black hole began to form around Dark Phantom, trapping him.

"_Galaxy!_" Black Ace Megaman flew up to the black hole and slashed it with his sword, causing a huge explosion. After all the smoke cleared, all that remained was Hyde, Dark Phantom's human form, lying on the floor. At this time, the Satella Police came to investigate the cause of all the commotion. Black Ace Megaman went back to his normal form, who then pulsed out. He ran to where Sonia was. He still thought that she fell off the Wave Road and was critically injured.

"Sonia!" Geo said, as he grabbed her hand, "Sonia, please don't die." As he continued talking, tears fell rapidly from his eyes.

"Sonia, please…please don't die! I don't what I would do without you. You were my first Brother, my first friend. I just don't want to lose the most important thing in my life. Please Sonia, wake up! Wake up!" No matter how loud Geo yelled, Sonia remained motionless.

"Sonia…I have something to tell you," he said, as he gripped her hand tighter, "I may not another chance to tell you ever again. Sonia, I…I love you! I always have and always will. Please wake up so I can be with you!" As he said that, she began to wake up.

"G-Geo…" Sonia said weakly.

"S-Sonia! You're alive!" Geo said joyfully, as he hugged her tightly.

"Geo…I can't breathe," Sonia said, gasping for air.

"Whoops! Sorry," Geo said, as they broke apart, "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Yeah. G-Geo…what did you say to me just before I woke up?" Sonia asked.

"What? I didn't say anything," Geo said, as he blushed badly.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said something," Sonia said, as a sly smile appeared over her face.

"Oh really, did I?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you did."

"Fine, the truth is I said that I l-l-lo-lo…"

"You what?"

"I l-l-lo-lo-lo…"

"Here, let me give you a hint," Sonia said, as she leaned in and kissed Geo on the lips. Geo was surprised at first, but eventually, he kissed her back. They were on the floor kissing for two minutes. While they were kissing, Luna woke up.

"Uhhh…my head. What happened?" Luna wondered, as she looked around. She eventually turned around to where Geo and Sonia were and saw them kissing.

"What? What's going on? Why on earth are those two kissing? That's it, time to break them up!" Luna said, as she started to move to where they were. However, she was stopped by a Satella Police officer, A.C. Eos, aka Ace.

"Whoa, slow down. Where do you think you're going?" Ace asked, as he pulled out a Mega Snack

"Oh…I was just going to…uhh," Luna said.

"There's no need to say anything. Just come with me. We need to do some tests on you to see your current condition," Ace said, as he continued to eat to Mega Snack.

"But they…" Luna started.

"Just come with us, or we'll have to take you by force," Acid, Ace's Wizard, said.

"Oh, fine!" Luna said, as she was escorted by Satella Police officers. Ace looked over at Geo and Sonia.

"I wish I was like that with Tia," Ace thought.

"Ace, stop daydreaming, and let's go," Acid said.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." As the Satella Police left, all that was left was two people kissing passionately. After two minutes, they broke up the kiss.

"Sonia, I love you," Geo said.

"Geo, I love you too," Sonia said. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed again. Both Geo and Sonia were as happy as ever. They finally got the chance to tell the person tell love that they love them. After they broke up the kiss again, Geo said something.

"Sonia, I want to go somewhere," he said.

"That's fine with me. I'll go anywhere with you," Sonia said, as they smiled at each other.

"EM Wave Change, Geo Stelar, On Air!"

"EM Wave Change, Sonia Strumm, On Air!" They became Megaman and Harp Note and went on the Wave Road. When they reached Vista Point, they went down and pulsed out. It was night time already.

"Why did we come here?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know. I just feel like looking at the stars. Care to join me?" Geo said.

"I'd be glad to," Sonia said, as she wrapped herself around Geo's arm. Together, they watched the stars together for what felt like forever. After a while, they looked at each other. Their heads got closer and closer and eventually, they kissed again. For those two, life was perfect. They never wanted this night to end.

_Somewhere in space…_

"Hehehe. That girl is perfect. It won't be long now before I acquire her power, and I destroy this pathetic little planet," said a dark figure, as he began to snicker.

**That's it for this fic. Hope you enjoyed reading it. I will be making a sequel, as you see in the ending. It may take me a while to start it, as I other things to do, but I'll do my best to start it as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading!**


End file.
